


Seaside

by arewedancers



Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: DAN AND PHIL - Freeform, M/M, Rebuilding, Seaside, The Kooks - Freeform, beach, relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-13
Updated: 2015-10-13
Packaged: 2018-04-26 06:16:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 828
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4993432
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/arewedancers/pseuds/arewedancers
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dan and Phil go to the beach, as inspired by Dan's beach Instagram picture</p>
            </blockquote>





	Seaside

**Author's Note:**

> I am trash and this is sad and here we go  
> Love you all <3

“Phil!” Dan calls, voice soft from across the hotel room. He stands, back to the inside, in front of the window. The clouds are grey but the day is still somehow sunny. His hair is mess, his jumper is twisted and the sleeves have been pulled down to cover his hands, which he presses into the glass.  
“Yeah?” The response, hummed in contentment as reminders of old times come back in flashes. Spending weekends together, happy just to be with each other, before things got bad. Over the years things have started to get better, though, now that Dan isn’t so scared. Before, when they first met, he was completely open. There was no wall and no worry. They were both young, and Dan hadn’t ever loved before, so he did it with a reckless abandoned that just screamed, “I want to be hurt.” Well he got what he wanted, he got hurt, and now there was a wall that was impossible to climb. Phil kept trying to climb it though, because what they had had been worth it, and he knew they could do it better this time.  
“We should go to the beach.” Dan turned to look at him, eyes bright, smile untouched by anything false or worried. It was his real smile. Not his camera smile, not his book smile, not his tour smile. It was that smile that kept Phil climbing the wall, relentlessly, for the past few years.  
“Yeah. Let’s go.” He laughed, and Dan laughed with him with foreheads pressing together as they met in the middle. Kisses that felt like old times, spontaneous and young. The wall shifted, cracked, and Phil thought maybe he wouldn’t have to climb after all. They pulled apart, they grabbed extra sweaters as they locked hands together; they didn’t even care who might see.  
They ran to the beach. The air was cold, it blew their hair it all sorts of directions. The smell of sea and salt and fish was almost suffocating. You could almost feel the salt in the air, it was so thick, but they didn’t mind. No one else was out so they could be, freely, themselves, with exaggerated abundance. They laughed as they drew shapes in the sand. They drew each other. They wrote their names. Close enough to the water that they knew it would be erased, but big enough so the whole world could see them together if they wanted too.  
“WE WROTE A BOOK!” Phil shouts, gleeful eyes pointed upwards, hands raised to the sky.  
“WE WROTE A BOOK!” Dan responds, laughing, tackling Phil to the ground and kissing him fiercely. He’s eighteen again and nothing can stop him, and he’s glad, because he doesn’t want to be stopped. “We wrote a book.” He whispers, wrapped up in Phil’s arms. The sand is everywhere, but even he can forgive it; this moment is to sweet to be ruined.  
“How did we get here?” Soft hands run through softer hair. Quiet voices pierce calm silence. “How did we get so lucky?”  
People, the ‘phans’, love to joke that they’re domestic. Phil supposes that’s the truth, but he knows it goes beyond even that. He knows that the best moments are those that are spontaneous and open. The moments where they aren’t adults anymore, they’re teenagers, and they go to the beach and they stay in bed all day and they kiss each other like he world is ending. It’s the moments when they’re tangled together, where they’re one person instead of two, and they’re connected in so many ways you couldn’t even imagine. He treasures them, each time they happen, because Dan’s wall rarely comes down to allow that teenage boy to come back out. The phans, they don’t realize what it truly was like to have Dan retreat into himself. It was horrible and terrifying and it changed everything about them. Change is a good thing, he would remind himself, but change so rarely came so violently and quickly. Change wasn’t supposed to shatter an entire foundation and leave you stranded on a single piece, hoping you could balance long enough to find another. Thankfully they did though, they balanced, and now it’s finally starting to come together again.  
He kisses Dan on the nose. “How did I get so lucky?”  
The wind blows their hair, the salt burns their eyes, and Dan’s pressed so tightly against him. It’s perfect. It means they’re getting better. They’re starting to forgive. They aren’t starting over, but they’re changing. The good change, the slow change, the change that makes you better. That leaves you just enough room to stand without feeling like you’re falling.  
“I love you.” Soft, quite, Dan speaks.  
When they finally stand, brushing of sand, to leave, they don’t speak. They just lock hands and don’t look back. They don’t need to look back. They now know where they’re going, and the future is all that matters anymore.


End file.
